Prunella the Bodyguard
by Seymour Butz
Summary: Prunella has always been protective of her friend Marina, but their friendship will soon be put to the test when somebody begins to take advantage of Marina's handicap.
1. Things to Come

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 1: Things to Come

Winter was on the verge of arriving in Elwood City, one could tell by the trees being completely bare of their foliage, and a loss of the splashes of red, orange, and yellow in the surroundings. Throughout the fall season, Prunella and her best friend Marina were reading the final book in the 'Henry Skreever' series, and this after having done a poor job speed reading the book to see who would finish it before the other, because of this, they each missed a number of details that other kids seemed to be knowledgable of. After finally finishing the book, the two girls each shared a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that took us almost two months!" Prunella said.

"I know," Marina said, as she massaged lotion into the tips of her dry and cracked fingers, "if I read any longer, my fingers would fall off!"

"It's all over..." Prunella said, her voice starting to drop, "it's all over."

"Yeah, I know..." Marina said.

"'Henry Skreever' has been the absolute best series I've ever read in my entire life," Prunella said, "but... it's all over..."

"I know," Marina said, "I'm happy that I've read all seven volumes... but, now that the series is over, I almost feel like a part of my life is gone now."

"Me too." Prunella said, sadly, before reaching out and placing a hand on Marina's arm, "but it sure was great while it lasted."

"I know!" Marina agreed. "I remember how excited I was to learn that volume two was coming out, and after I finished that, I got even more excited for volume three! I sure am going to miss the feeling of excitement of new volumes coming out."

"Same here." Prunella said. The following day at Lakewood Elementary, Prunella was out in the playground, when Francine caught up to her.

"Hey, Prunella!" Francine called out, "did you and Marina finish 'Henry Skreever and the Knights of the Bullabase?"

"Yeah, we finally finished it last night," Prunella said, "it was such a bittersweet experience, knowing that it's all over at this point."

"So what do you think about Lord Moldywort?" Francine asked, "do you think that he's really Henry's uncle?"

"Marina and I were considering that possibility," Prunella said, "but after discussing it further, we've concluded that even though they obviously have a connection, considering part of Moldywort's soul became embedded in Henry's, there's really no actual relationship between the two of them."

"I was kinda hoping that Moldywort would turn out to be Henry's father and Henry turned him to good." Arthur said, as he walked over and joined in on the conversation.

"So Persephone isn't really a spirit from the Noble Order, then?" Buster asked, also walking over to join in on the conversation.

"If she was, then she wouldn't have died at the end." Prunella said.

"That's what got me so confused!" Buster said.

"Yeah, me too," Arthur agreed, "I had to read it again myself to make sure."

"What?" Muffy asked, also joining the conversation, "Persephone dies in the end?"

"Muffy," Francine began, "you were the first one to get a copy of the final book, didn't you even read it?"

"Bailey was reading it for me," Muffy informed the others, "but after awhile, he got too busy with other things to do, so it just sort of fell off of his to-do list. So, what about Lord Moldywort? Is he really Henry's long lost uncle?"

The others groaned and rolled their eyes. As evening came, Prunella arrived home to find her older sister, Rubella, watching the news while waiting for their mother to finish dinner. Prunella started to head for the kitchen when a news bulletin caught her attention.

"And in tonight's entertainment news, author J.R. Ticklepenny has just announced that following the conclusion of her mega-selling fantasy series, 'Henry Skreever', she will soon be releasing the beginning of a new fantasy series." The newscaster reported, just as Prunella dashed back into the room.

"What did he say?" Prunella asked.

"A rep for the British author told the press, quote, 'I have certainly enjoyed the success I have earned from writing the 'Henry Skreever' series, and I'm now focusing on a different kind of series, aimed at a different kind of demographic.' While Ticklepenny is so far remaining mostly quiet about what her new series will be about, sources have said the new books will have a more economical theme, and will be aimed at younger readers than the previous 'Henry Skreever' books. And now, for sports..."

Prunella could hardly contain her excitement, and when she met up with Marina after school the following day, she too was anxious about J.R. Ticklepenny's new series.

"I didn't know J.R. Ticklepenny was going to be writing a new series," Prunella exclaimed, "I thought she was going into semi-retirement!"

"That's what I heard," Marina said, "but I'm certainly excited to hear that she's going to continue to write!"

"I wonder what her new series will be like?" Prunella pointed out.

"I don't know," Marina said, "I'm sure it probably won't be able to measure up to the sheer greatness of 'Henry Skreever' but I hope she'll still be able to deliver another series of literary genius."

"Me too!" Prunella said, "I just wish I knew when it was coming out."

They would not have to wait for much longer. Shortly after the beginning of the new year, more details were being made public. It was revealed that J.R. Ticklepenny's new series would indeed be aimed at younger readers, and that the story would following a population of elves and focus on their economy. As much as both girls enjoyed the 'Henry Skreever' books, they both were a little skeptical about the sounds of Ticklepenny's new series. Prunella visited the Datillo house one blustery Saturday afternoon, and she and Marina were discussing whether or not they would be looking into Ticklepenny's new book.

"I almost didn't want to take it seriously," Marina said, "but after checking various different sources on the internet, it's apparently true."

"Yeah, it does sound almost..." Prunella stopped for a moment, "wait a minute... how are you able to use the internet?"

Marina brought Prunella over to her laptop for a demonstration. "My computer has voice recognition, and an onscreen narrator to tell me what I'm looking at." Marina sat down and opened her laptop. She commanded the internet, and her browser's homepage opened in a window, reading her the standard welcome message -Welcome to your LavaLama homepage- Marina then commanded her favorites list to open, and after reading off the sites on her favorites list, Marina commanded the most recently added one, which was an article she bookmarked, revealing the details of Ticklepenny's new book.

"J.R. Ticklepenny fans will not have to wait for much longer for the start of her new literary series. The author has recently finished the first installment of what she is calling a change from her usual 'Henry Skreever' books. 'After working on the 'Henry Skreever' books for the past decade,' Ticklepenny told the press, 'I really felt I was ready to challenge myself in new ways, and head in a different direction.' Ticklepenny revealed the basic premise for her new series will focus on a community of elves and their economy. Ticklepenny also told sources that unlike the popular 'Henry Skreever' series, that her new book is being aimed at younger readers. 'I was delighted to get so many pre-teens and older children excited about reading something they really enjoyed,' Ticklepenny admitted, 'and now that we are living in this electronic and gadget age, I would like to try to bring that sort of excitement for reading to younger children who are already being exposed to computers, phones, and tablets at such early ages.' Will Ticklepenny's 'Economy Elves' be able to capture the same spark that endeared 'Henry Skreever' to children all over the world? Only time will tell. The first installment in Ticklepenny's 'Economy Elves' series is set to be released later this spring."

"Wow!" Prunella said, "that is so amazing!"

"One of the technicians at the computer store helped my mom and I figure all this out," Marina said, "you could probably figure it out yourself on your own computer if you looked around in your control panel."

"I'm definitely going to have to try this out!" Prunella said.

"So, what do you think about the new book?" Marina asked.

"Already I'm feeling a little mixed about it..." Prunella admitted.

"Me too," Marina said, as she closed her laptop, "I admire J.R. Ticklepenny for wanting to get younger kids excited about reading like she did with us and pre-teens with 'Henry Skreever', but I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around the concept of 'Economy Elves'."

"I know what you mean," Prunella said, "the wizardry world of 'Henry Skreever' was gold standard... but a community of elves and their economy? I don't know..."

"Well, I'm sure J.R. Ticklepenny wouldn't disapoint," Marina said, "but I just don't know what to make of this new series. As much as I admire her work, the whole thing just doesn't sound up to par with 'Henry Skreever'... I kinda hate to be disapointed if I bought the first volume and turn out it isn't very good."

"Me too..." Prunella agreed, "of course, there is another altertantive."

"What's that?" Marina asked.

"When the first book is released," Prunella began, "we can check it out at the library and if we like it, then we can later buy copies of it, and if not, we won't have spent any money on something we didn't like."

"That's a good idea!" Marina said.

"Let's go over to the library and see if Miss Turner can go ahead a reservation on it for us," Prunella suggested, "that way we'll already be ahead of anyone else who wants to check it out when it arrives!"

"Good thinking." Marina said.

Later, Prunella was walking Marina down the sidewalk toward the library. Although Marina usually didn't liked to be fussed over because of her impairment, she did appreciate Prunella assisting her when needed.

"Watch your step," Prunella warned her, "there's a big chunk of black and brown slush right in front of you."

"Thank you!" Marina said, and when she felt her walking stick touching it, she managed to step over it without messing her shoes.

Along the way, one of Marina's fellow Mighty Mountain students was walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. The tall, menacing-looking cat girl saw the two about the pass her, and couldn't resist a distasteful comment while passing them.

"Hey, Marina, nice to see you've got your seeing eye dog with you today!" The girl chuckled as she passed them by.

The two stopped in their tracks, as Prunella stared the other girl down in disgust. "Can you believe the nerve of that girl?"

"That's Penelope," Marina said, recognizing the girl by her voice, "she's like one of those mean girls you usually see in those movies about schools that are divided into cool kids and losers... she's always making remarks about my blindness, and it makes me so mad!"

"I ought to go over there and give her a piece of my mind!" Prunella said, about to walk away.

"Don't," Marina said, tightening her grip on Prunella's arm, "she's not worth it."

"I just can't believe some people can be so low to make fun of someone with a handicap," Prunella said, as they approached the library, "such a thing wouldn't be tolerated at Lakewood!"

"Mighty Mountain is a little slow in bully-proofing the school," Marina pointed out, "though the faculty is making an effort to do so."

Soon, the two girls were inside, speaking with Miss Turner about the upcoming release of 'Economy Elves'.

"Ah yes," Miss Turner said, "I heard about J.R. Ticklepenny coming out with a new series that was supposed to be of something different than her 'Henry Skreever' series."

"Right, so Marina and I wanted to see if you could go ahead and put it on hold for us when it's released?" Prunella asked.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be an official release date set for the book yet," Miss Turner said, looking through her catalog system, "but when it is, I'll make sure you girls are first on the inevitable waiting list."

Prunella and Marina took hands and began cheering, prompting others in the library to shush them for being too loud. The girls stifled a chuckle.


	2. A Change in the Winds

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 2: A Change in the Winds

It seemed as if time was passing very slowly, but after what many of the kids felt was a long and dull winter, spring had finally arrived in Elwood City. Cool and cloudy days gave way to warmer sunny days, which meant more getting out and enjoying all the favorite activities, such as baseball, soccer, kite-flying, hanging out at the tree house, and other pursuits of happiness. The best was yet to come, however. Spring break. A week off from school, and even more time for all of the joys of the outdoors. Or, so one would think...

"I can't believe all the homework Ratburn gave us to do over spring break!" Arthur said, as he and Buster trudged down the corridor after school dismissed that Friday afternoon.

"I know," Buster agreed, "it's like he doesn't even understand what the concept of a break is!"

"Yeah, remember all the homework he gave us over Christmas break?" Arthur asked.

Buster began to mimick their teacher, almost perfectly, "Class," he said, in his best Ratburn voice, "I want you all to write a three page essay on holiday festivities you and your family participate in, and as always, spelling counts!"

Arthur chuckled. "I just hope D.W. doesn't suddenly want me to help her construct another one of those Mary Moo Cow Cookie Castles, or play a hundred games of Virtual Goose again... that's always embarrassing to write about."

"You can always come over to my house," Buster suggested, "we always find fun stuff to do together!"

"You mean like a..." Arthur began.

"Dark Bunny video game smackdown!" they exclaimed together.

"It's a deal!" Arthur said.

"Great!" Buster said. "I gotta warn you though, buddy, I've been practicing a little... I may just make it past the Doctopus boss before you!"

"We'll see!" Arthur said.

At the Deegan house, Prunella was having fun trying out the various different accessibilities on the family computer. It had taken her awhile, but she eventually figured out how to enable the onscreen narrator and voice recognition. While she may have had fun with it, Rubella was growing increasingly irritated, especially when Prunella would play around with the computer while she tried to watch TV.

"Pruny," Rubella spoke up, "can't you turn all that nonsense off? I'm trying to hear if Tilly will take Jake back after he dumped her."

"I read on the internet that even though Tilly still has trouble getting over her love for Jake, she refuses to get back together with him, knowing that he would probably dump her again next chance he gets." Prunella said.

Rubella grumbled as she stormed out of the room, "thanks for the spoiler alert!"

Prunella chuckled as she checked out her online horoscope, listening to the onscreen narrator.

"A change is in the winds. Prepare to face the challenges ahead, and always make sure to have your friend's back."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Prunella thought. She continued to surf the web for awhile, and in doing so, she came across the news that J.R. Ticklepenny's 'Economy Elves' was finally due to hit the shelves Monday.

After calling Marina and informing her of the news, bright and early Monday afternoon, the two girls went over to the library, where Miss Turner was training her newer assistant on how the basic procedure for checking out books work.

"Hi, Miss Turner!" Prunella and Marina greeted the librarian.

"Hello, girls!" Miss Turner responded, "I'm just training one of our assistant librarians, this is Charlie."

"Hello!" The tall, thin, bespectacled bear man introduced himself.

"Charlie's going to be stepping up and taking charge around here while I take a week's vacation." Miss Turner said.

"How nice!" Prunella said, a little envious, wishing she and her family would go on a vacation someday.

"Shall I help these lovely ladies for you, Paige?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, that's okay, Charlie," Miss Turner said, "they're here for J.R. Ticklepenny's new book, I'll be right back."

Miss Turner stepped away from the counter to go check and see if the new book had arrived yet.

"Going to see how Ticklepenny's latest work will compare to 'Henry Skreever', I see?" Charlie asked.

"We sure are!" Prunella said.

"We're a little unsure of how it will stand up to the 'Henry Skreever' series," Marina added, "but we both are great admirers of Ticklepenny's work that we want to at least give it a chance."

Charlie took notice of Marina's blank stare, and her walking stick. "Do you also like mysteries?"

"Excuse me?" Marina asked.

"We just got a new shipment of audio mysteries," Charlie pointed out, "I have a cousin who's legally blind, and she just devours them."

"Thanks," Marina said, "but I'm pretty much a strict fantasy freak."

At that moment, Miss Turner returned to the counter with only one copy of 'Economy Elves'. "I'm sorry girls, we've only gotten this one print copy so far, I'm afraid."

"That's okay," Prunella said, "I can check it out, and I'll just read it to Marina."

"Yeah, I just love it when Prunella reads to me," Marina said, placing her hand on Prunella's shoulder, "she always adds such gusto to the way she reads that really brings out the feeling of the book for me."

"Very well then," Miss Turner said, as Prunella handed her library card to her, "since this is a new release, and there's already a waiting list after you, it'll be due back this Saturday."

"Good thing Prunella's a speed reader," Marina said, "if I tried to read a whole book in under a week, I'd be picking callisses off my fingers for days!"

"Well, enjoy the book, girls." Miss Turner said, as she handed Prunella the book and her card.

"Thanks, Miss Turner." Prunella and Marina said, as they exited the library. Once out the door, the two began to work on a schedule for them to get the most reading they can during the week.

"We could probably get through the first chapter," Marina said, "I have soccer practice this afternoon, but I could stop by for another chapter afterward."

"If you want, you could join us for dinner, and then we can read as much as we can till it's time for you to go home." Prunella suggested.

"I'll ask my mom and let you know." Marina said.

"WATCH YOUR STEP!" a loud voice shrieked, startling the girls. So much so that Marina tripped down a couple of steps. Penelope burst into loud guffaws of laughter as she passed them by, "Have a nice trip?"

Prunella was fuming as the watched the cat girl, in more ways than one, from Mighty Mountain casually walk away. She bent down to help Marina back up to her feet. "Are you alright, Marina?"

Marina rubbed her elbow, "Yeah, I'm okay... I think I'm probably going to bruise, though."

"I'm seriously considering putting a curse on that girl." Prunella said, as she continued to watch Penelope walking, chuckling as she went.

"Don't waste your energy on that wasted space, Prunella," Marina said, as Prunella handed her her walking stick, "besides, I may just have to get myself a voodoo doll, then Penelope will really be on pins and needles."

The two girls laughed as they went along their way. Immediately after they got to Prunella's house, they sat in the living room, whilst Prunella read aloud to Marina, both so far feeling that while the story seems to have an interesting premise, was off to a slow start. After completing the first chapter, Marina left for soccer practice, but as scheduled, and with the approval from both mothers, Marina had dinner with the Deegans.

"That was a delicious dinner, Mrs. Deegan." Marina complemented Prunella's mother.

"Thank you, Marina," Mrs. Deegan said, as she cleared the table, "we were happy to have you join us tonight."

"Now that that's over with," Prunella said, extending her elbow, "shall we continue where we left off?"

Marina took hold of Prunella's arm, "that sounds like a plan to me."

Later still, the two girls sat atop Prunella's bed, as she finished reading the third chapter of the book.

"Hmm, what do you think so far?" Marina asked.

"I can kind of see where this would be aimed at younger children," Prunella said, as she flipped through previously read pages, "what do you think of this elf, Deldrach?"

Marina shrugged, "he's okay, I guess... it's kind of clear that his friend, Jonas, is quite the goofy second banana."

"What about the plot so far?" Prunella asked. "This one elf trying to seize control of the entire elven economy by flooding the market with his own counterfeit currency?"

"Saevel?" Marina asked, "what exactly is his motive again?"

"Well, it says he was down on his luck, began working odd jobs, then once he started earning shillings, he began to outsourcing his own work to other elves, but raking in most of their profits for himself to copy." Prunella reminded her.

"I'm not sure if this really has the same spark that 'Henry Skreever' had," Marina said.

"Me either, but I kind of think it's a little interesting nonetheless." Prunella said, setting the book aside.

"It's interesting," Marina agreed, "but it just kinda lacks the thrills and excitement that 'Henry Skreever' had. What time is it?"

"7:15." Prunella said, looking at her clock.

"I better be getting home," Marina said, as she slid off Prunella's bed, and grabbed her walking stick, "shall we do this again tomorrow?"

"I'll call you," Prunella said, "I have to go to the dentist for cleaning, I don't know how long that'll take."

"Okay then, I'll just wait to here from you!" Marina said.

"Watch your step." Prunella said, as Marina worked her way down the stairs.

"I will." Marina said.

The next afternoon, Marina decided to kill a little time while Prunella was at the dentist's office having her teeth cleaned, so she headed over to the library to run her fingers through a brail copy of one of the 'Sunset' books. Prunella wasn't a fan of the 'Sunset' series, finding the concept of a dull and boring teenage girl attracted to a handsome and sparkling vampire to be hokey. Marina, on the other hand, while she wasn't diehard into the 'Sunset' series, she still found them somewhat interesting, and decided to re-read a copy of one of the books, little knowing that someone peering over the books on one of the shelves was taking pictures of her with a cellphone. Meanwhile at the dentist's office, Dr. Sozio had just finished cleaning Prunella's teeth.

"Very nice, Prunella," Dr. Sozio said, "I'm proud of you for sticking with crunchy fruits and vegetables for snacking."

"Well, I kinda had to," Prunella said, as she finished rinsing and spitting, "my mom was saying I was eating too much candy."

"We had to do something about your sweet tooth." Mrs. Deegan said.

"Don't forget your new goodies," Dr. Sozio said, as he handed Prunella a small zipperbag with a new toothbrush, new tube of toothpaste, and a new pack of floss, "and I'll see you in another six months."

Prunella and her mother thanked Dr. Sozio as they left his office. Once home, Prunella called up Marina's house, but was puzzled that nobody was answering. Mrs. Datillo was most likely still at work, but why wasn't Marina answering. Perhaps Marina got caught up in some other activity, so Prunella left a message.

"Hey Marina, it's me Prunella," Prunella said, "just letting you know I'm home from the dentist whenever you're ready to come over and continue reading the book. See ya!"

The day passed, and Prunella waited, either for Marina to return the call, or for her to come over but neither happened. By the time Prunella went to bed, she wondered what had happened to Marina, perhaps she had simply forgotten about their schedule, but they could probably make up for lost time tomorrow. Tomorrow came, and after the Deegans finished their breakfast, Prunella called up the Datillo house again, but like yesterday, there was no answer. This was most peculiar to Prunella, as she left yet another message.

"Marina? Are you there?" Prunella asked, "I'm ready to continue the book whenever you are."

Prunella hung up the phone, and like the day before, the day passed with no answer from Marina one way or another. This was most perplexing. The following day, Prunella decided to try something different, so she got onto the computer, and dictated an e-mail to Marina.

"Dear Marina, are you okay? I've been trying to reach you, but I've yet to hear from you. I hope there is nothing wrong, please respond as soon as you can. Prunella. Send."

The e-mail was sent to Marina's e-mail address, and Prunella waited for a response. All day long. Nothing. Prunella was so confused. Where is Marina? Why isn't she responding to any of her messages? Did a wizard cast a spell on her and make her disappear from the face of the earth? Whatever the case was, Prunella began to since that something wasn't right, and was determined to find out what has happened to Marina.


	3. Marina's Confession

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 3: Marina's Confession

As the week was winding down, and Prunella hadn't heard any kind of response from Marina one way or another, she finally decided to find out what the problem is. Prunella had hoped she hadn't said or done anything that would make Marina avoid her, every once in awhile, Prunella may accidentally say or do something that Marina considers inconsiderate to her or her blindness, and will avoid Prunella for awhile until she eventually gets over it, or Prunella apologizes. Whatever the reason, Prunella was determined to find out just what Marina was up to these past few days, and come Friday afternoon, she did just that, as she went over the Datillo house. She rang the bell, and was soon greeted by Marina's mother.

"Hello, Prunella," Mrs. Datillo greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Datillo, is Marina home?" Prunella asked.

"She is," Mrs. Datillo responded, "in fact, she's hardly left the house much."

"Really?" Prunella asked, concerned, "I've been trying to get in touch with her all week, but she hasn't responded. She isn't mad at me or anything, is she?"

"I really don't know, but she has been awfully quiet. Why don't you go upstairs and talk to her?" Mrs. Datillo said, as she welcome Prunella into the house. Prunella made her way up to Marina's closed bedroom door, and knocked on it.

"Go away." Marina said, from inside her room.

"Marina, it's me, Prunella." Prunella said.

"Go away, Prunella," Marina said, "I don't want to see anybody."

Prunella knew that Marina was occasionally prone to a little moodiness, especially times where others make an issue out of her lack of vision, but something told Prunella that this was not the case this time. This was the most upset Prunella had ever heard Marina sound before. A part of her felt the need to comply with her request and go away, but another part felt that she needed to find out what was wrong and try to help. Prunella opened the door as quietly as she could, and just as quietly, eased her way over to Marina, who was sitting somberly at the edge of her bed.

"I said leave me alone, Prunella!" Marina snapped.

"How did you know I was in here?" A surprised Prunella asked.

"I could sense you walking towards my direction." Marina said.

"Oh." Was Prunella's response, "I was getting a little worried about you. I left you a couple of messages, and I sent you an e-mail, but you never responded."

"Please, Prunella," Marina said again, "I just want to be left alone."

"Okay, okay, i'll leave you alone," Prunella said, "but not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"No," Marina said, "I won't tell. I won't tell anybody."

"Not even me? I'm your best friend! I care about you!" Said Prunella, as she leaned over and placed her hand on Marina's arm, but when she did, Marina was quick to pull it away.

"Don't touch me!" Marina snapped.

Prunella was taken aback at Marina's reaction, but Marina sat in silence for a second, before sighing. "I'm sorry, Prunella, I didn't mean to do that, I'm just a little gun-ho right now over what's been happening.

"What's been happening?" Prunella asked.

Marina sat in silence for a moment. It had just occured to her that she had already said a little more than she wanted to. She knew that Prunella was probably not going to leave until she got a straightfoward answer. She might as well confide in Prunella. She let out a sigh. "Close the door, please."

Prunella did as asked.

"What I'm about to tell you, Prunella, needs to be kept within the confines of this room, okay?" Marina asked.

"Okay." Prunella said.

"Promise?" Marina asked.

"Promise." Prunella said.

"Do you swear on the wheel of edam?" Marina asked.

"Marina, what is it?" Prunella asked, growing slightly irritated in anxiousness.

Marina paused once more, before she began her confession, "I've been in hiding, Prunella."

"Hiding from what?" Prunella asked.

"It's not what,"Marina said, "it's whom."

"Well, from whom?" Prunella asked. "It's not that nasty Penelope, is it?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," Marina said, "but whoever it is has been..."

A hush fell over the room. Marina's sharp ears could detect the sounds of her mother's footsteps walking down the upstairs hallway.

"Has been what?" Prunella asked.

"Shh." Marina said, as she continued to listen. The footsteps stopped for a moment, and were soon followed by the sounds of a door closing, and then followed by the footsteps again, only going back down the stairs this time. "I could hear my mom outside my room, I didn't want her to hear this."

"Okay," Prunella began, "so somebody, who may or may not be Penelope, has been doing something to you, but what?"

"Somebody's been..." Marina started, pausing again, this time in embarrassment. Prunella silently sighed through her nose and rolled her eyes at the way Marina was beating around the bush, but she finally came out with it, "somebody's been touching me."

Prunella was a little confused. "What do you mean somebody's been touching you? In what way?"

"In a way that makes me feel very uncomfortable." Marina added.

"How long has this been going on?" Prunella asked.

"For much of the week," Marina said, "it's usually been happening whenever I've been to the library."

"The library?" Prunella asked in surprise.

"Yes," Marina continued, "like earlier in the week, I was running my fingers through the latest 'Sunset' book, when I felt somebody walk past me and squeeze my shoulder."

"Somebody squeezed your shoulder?" Prunella asked.

"Yes, but there's more," Marina continued, "another day, I was doing research on my laptop, because we've been having problems with our internet connection recently, so I was using the library's wifi. And as I was listening to the on-screen narator with the headphones, I could feel somebody feeling my hair with their thumb and finger."

"Boy, that's kind of creepy." Prunella said.

"But the worst of it happened just a few days ago," Marina continued, "I had just dropped off a couple of audio books in the depository, and as I was walking away, I could tell I was stepping on my shoelaces. So I set my walking stick down, and bent over to tie my shoe, and while I was tying my shoe, somebody came up and started patting me on my behind. It startled me and I fell to the ground, so I finally yelled out, 'Who keeps doing that?' But nobody answered. I grabbed my walking stick, and started feeling around, but nobody was there."

"That is pretty wild, Marina," Prunella said, "Penelope maybe a bully, but that doesn't sound like something she would do."

"I really don't think Penelope would do anything like that." Marina said.

"But you have no idea who's doing this to you?" Prunella asked.

"No, I don't know even if know if it's anybody I know, or if it's a stranger." Marina said.

"Well, do you know what they look like?" Prunella asked, before Marina just glared at her. Prunella's face turned red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Marina, sometimes I forget that you can't see."

"And that's makes it worse!" Marina barked.

"What do you mean?" Prunella asked.

"I maybe being paranoid about this," Marina said, "but I have a feeling that whoever's touching me is doing because they know I'm blind, and so I won't be able to see them when they do it. Now I'm afraid to leave the house, because not only do I not know who it is, I don't know if they're out there, watching me, watching what I do, watching where I go, just waiting to touch me again."

"That's terrible." Prunella said.

"I know," Marina said, "I've been missing out on soccer practice because of it, and I've been trying to resist going to school, but my mom won't let me stay home, so I've been racing to school and racing back home again, just hoping to avoid any physical contact with anybody. And that's why I haven't been coming over to your house this week."

"Have you even told your mom about it?" Prunella asked.

"No," Marina said.

"Don't you think you should tell her?" Prunella asked.

"I know I should, but..." Marina continued, "I'm just... I don't like it when my mom makes a fuss over me because I can't see, and I'd hate for her to make a big deal out of something like this... and then everybody would know... and then I'd have to spend the rest of my life being known as the girl who can't see who touches her."

"But, she's your mom, Marina," Prunella said, "don't you think she'd try to help you if she could?"

"I know she would," Marina said, "but like I said, it would spread, and then I'd be the laughing stock of Elwood City."

"That's ridiculous," Prunella said.

"You just don't understand." Marina said, as she shifted her position to face away from Prunella.

"But you can't spend the rest of your life hiding out in your room, Marina," Prunella said, "you have to get back out and face the rest of the world again sometime."

"Maybe," Marina said, fighting back a tear that was forming in her eye," but right now, I don't want to."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you." Prunella said.

"Me too," Marina said, "but unless you could find out who's been touching me, there's really nothing you can do."

"That's it!" Prunella exclaimed, as she snapped her fingers. "I can find out who's been touching you!"

"How?" Marina asked, as she hopped off her bed and dashed over to her friend.

"It's simple," Prunella said, "I'll be your seeing-eye bodyguard!"

"What are you talking about?" Marina asked.

"I'll accompany you wherever you go," Prunella continued, "and while you're busy doing your normal, everyday activities, I can keep watch over you, and keep an eye out for anybody suspicious-looking who tries to approach you."

Marina shook her head. "I can't have you shadowing me all hours of the day when you've got a life of your own, Prunella."

Prunella placed her hands on Marina's shoulders. Marina didn't pull away this time, but Prunella could feel her body seizing up when she did, which was something she didn't normally do. "Marina, you're my best friend, you're the most important thing in my life."

Marina wasn't able to fight back the tears this time, as she wrapped her arms around Prunella's waist and hugged her, while Prunella did the same. "Thanks, Prunella, but I just don't think this would be such a good idea."

"It's the only way we can find out who's been touching you, Marina," Prunella said, "besides, you'll have to go back outside sooner or later. Our copy of 'Economy Elves' is due back tomorrow anyway."

Marina gasped, "I forgot all about it, is it due already?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to come over so we can read it together, I doubt Charlie will let us check it out again with that waiting list." Prunella said.

"I suppose you're right." Marina said.

"Besides," Prunella added, "this would be a good opportunity for me to try and catch your toucher for you."

"Well, whoever it is, make sure you look out for someone with a small mole or wort or something on their hand." Marina said.

"Why?" Prunella asked.

"Remember when I told you I felt someone touching my hair?" Marina asked. "I managed to reach behind my head and grab ahold of the hand for one a split second before it pulled away. I could feel a small bump on the hand, like between a couple of knuckles."

"Don't worry, Marina," Prunella assured her friend, "I'll help you track this creep down!"

"Just..." Marina began, "just promise me you'll stick close by."

"No problem!" Prunella said, as she turned to leave.

"And remember, don't tell anybody about this." Marina said. 


	4. Prunella's Betrayal

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 4: Prunella's Betrayal

Early the next afternoon, Prunella dropped by the Datillo residence to pick Marina up to head to the library together. When they got there, they were greeted by Miss Turner, who had returned from her vacation.

"Hello, girls." Miss Turner said, as they approached the counter.

"Hi Miss Turner," Prunella said, "how was your vacation?"

Miss Turner let out a satisfying sigh, "It certainly was wonderful to be able to take a break from the grind of day to day life, but it is nice to be able to be back home again. Charlie told me things were pretty quiet around here all week. I see you girls are finished with 'Economy Elves'?"

"Well, not exactly," Prunella said, as she handed Miss Turner the book, "it... kinda slipped our minds. I don't suppose it would be possible to renew it?"

"I'm afraid not," Miss Turner said, as she checked the book back in, "there's a long waiting list to read it."

"That's okay," Prunella said, "we're just going to hang around for a little bit."

"Very well." Miss Turner said.

Prunella took Marina by the arm and led her away from the counter, but as they walked away, Marina grabbed Prunella's wrist and stopped her.

"Please, Prunella," Marina spoke up, softly, "don't wonder away too far."

"Don't worry," Prunella said, "I'll stick close by."

"Fine," Marina sighed in relief, "I think I'll relax with some 'Henry Skreever', let's go over to the audio books."

After a short while, Marina was resting at a table, listening to a 'Henry Skreever' CD, while Prunella sat at an adjacant table, with a 'Henry Skreever' book in front of her face, but reading was actually not what she was doing. Peering her eyes over the book, Prunella kept darting them all around the library, watching out for anybody who looked suspicious. With Prunella close by, and getting lost in the words pouring out of the headphones, Marina finally relaxed and let her guard down, though Prunella kept her guard up constantly. Anytime anybody even remotely walked towards Marina's direction, Prunella was alert and ready for a confrontation. This carried on for much of the afternoon, and to the relief of Marina and the skeptism of Prunella, nothing ever happened, nor did anyone ever approach Marina. By closing time, Prunella helped walk Marina home.

"I don't know, Marina," Prunella said, "I kept a steady watch the whole time we were in there, and I saw nothing. Maybe it was some kind of kooky spirit you've angered."

"No way!" Marina said, defensively, "if it was a spirit, don't you think I'd experience a draining of energy and my muscles seizing up on me?"

"Well, whoever it was apparently wasn't there today," Prunella said, "this maybe a little tougher than I thought."

"I'm just glad nothing happened today." Marina said, as Prunella brought her to her house. "Thanks for coming with me today, Prunella, you're the best."

"No problem," Prunella said, "but don't worry, Marina, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"I hope so," Marina said, as she opened the door, "I'd like to be able to step outside again without feeling uncomfortable and having to drag you along everywhere like a security blanket."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Prunella asked.

"Speaking of which," Marina began, "I've been missing out on soccer practice all week... think you could drop by after school Monday and stick around?"

"Sure!" Prunella said.

"Thanks." Marina said, before stepping into her house. Prunella went about her business, however, she was determined to get to the bottom of Marina's situation. It wasn't going to be easy, and she felt like she could use a little help. If only she had a sign, a lead, a clue, anything. Clues... a short time later, Buster met up with Prunella in her bedroom.

"So, let me get this straight," Buster said, "there's been someone over at the library bothering your friend Marina, but because she's blind, she doesn't know who's bothering her?"

"That's right," Prunella said, "I've tried to figure this out myself, but I'm having trouble coming up with a lead. I kinda feel silly about asking you for help, but I've heard that you're actually something of a decent detective. After all, you figured out what happened to all those missing quarters that Arthur was blamed for stealing, and you and Fern found out who was really painting Binky's name all over the school."

"Well, naturally," Buster said, taking on his detective demeanor, "Buster Baster, private detective always solves the case... now tell me something, Miss Deegan."

"What's that?" Prunella asked.

"Is there any possibility that the person bothering your friend isn't a person at all, but rather some kind of invisible being from another planet bent on possessing her mind and body?"

"I never saw anybody, and I thought maybe that it might be some kind of a spirit," Prunella admitted, "but Marina swears somebody has actually been there."

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Buster said. "Not to worry, Miss Deegan, Buster Baxter will pick up this trail, as soon as the library opens up Monday."

"Okay, Marina has soccer practice after school, so let me know what you find out," Prunella said, "but Buster, try to practice a little discretion, please, Marina doesn't want anyone to know about this."

"Not to worry, Gopherball," Buster said, "if there's one thing a detectives are good at, it's being discret."

"Good, because I swore on the wheel of edam that I wouldn't let this get out." Prunella said.

"Edam's good stuff," Buster said, "I remember when my father and I went on a trek in Amsterdam, and I managed to get my hands on some of that golden deliciousness of the Netherlands."

Monday came, and right after school finished for the day, Buster pulled his hat and coat out of his locker, and made his way down the hallway, before Arthur caught up to him.

"So what's the case you're on, Buster?" Arthur asked.

"There's a mysterious toucher in the library Mr. Read, and I intend to catch this mysterious toucher red-handed... or whatever color his hand... or pod maybe..." Buster said in his detective voice. Arthur had wanted to get together with Buster at the Sugar Bowl after school, but Buster informed him he was working on a case, though to protect Marina's identity as well as keep his promise to Prunella, Buster remained vague on the details.

"Do you have any clues so far?" Arthur asked.

"Not quite," Buster said, "but I plan on leaving no stone, or book, unturned."

Afterwards, Buster popped over to the Deegan house to see if Prunella is ready to resume their investigation. Prunella's mother answered the door.

"Hello, Buster," Mrs. Deegan greeted him.

"Afternoon, ma'am," Buster responded, "I'm here to see if your youngest daughter is ready to resume our investigation."

"Oh, she's over at Mighty Mountain for her friend Marina's soccer practice." Mrs. Deegan told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Buster said, "well, guess I'll resume this case flying solo then, thank you for your time, ma'am."

"What case are you talking about?" Mrs. Deegan asked.

At the Mighty Mountain elementary soccer field, the coach was happy to see Marina had returned.

"You missed out on alot last week, Datillo." The coach said.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't been feeling too well." Marina lied.

"Well, glad you're better, we've got alot to do today." The coach moved onto the other players, just as Prunella dropped by outside the fence.

"I'm here, Marina." Prunella said.

"Great," Marina said, as she turned toward the sound of her friend's voice, "I was getting a little nervous."

Buster arrived at the library, and intended to obtain as many answers as he could for his investigation, starting with what he believed was the most logical choice, Miss Turner.

"So, Miss Turner," Buster began, "how have things been going on here at our little library?"

"What do you mean, Buster?" Miss Turner asked.

"Anything strange, out-of-the-ordinary, or otherworldly been going on around here lately?" Buster asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Miss Turner said, as she finished checking out a patron's book, "is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Buster said, "you tell me and we'll both know."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're getting at, Buster." Miss Turner said.

"Interesting..." Buster said, as he pondered for a moment. "Just what has been going on around here this past week?"

"I don't really know, I just got back from a vacation," Miss Turner said, "Charlie was in charge while I was gone, and he said everything was pretty quiet here over the week."

"Who is this Charlie you speak of, and who does he work for?" Buster asked, as being an infrequent visitor to the library, he was unfamiliar with Charlie.

"He's one of our assistant librarians, and he works for the library," Miss Turner said, started to grow a little impatient with Buster's act, "and if you're wanting mystery books, you might want to check the mystery section."

"Trying to throw me off the trail, eh?" Buster asked.

Miss Turner glared at Buster, as he chuckled nervously, before he went about his business. Buster lurked around the library for a short while, until he spotted a tall, thin, bespectacled bear man emptying a cartload of returned library books onto a shelf. He didn't recognize this man, so he decided to resume his questioning.

"You Charlie?" Buster asked the man as he approached him.

"That's me." Charlie answered.

"I need to ask you a few questions, Charlie," Buster said, "if that is your real name."

"Detective stories are over in the mystery section, kid." Charlie said, as he saw the boy who approached him was dressed like a detective.

"I understand you've been in charge of this little outfit this past week." Buster said.

"That's right," Charlie said, still shelfing books, "somebody had to look out for things while Miss Turner was on vacation."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Buster said, "you looked out for things around here, eh?"

"Yes." Charlie said. "Why, what are you getting at?"

"Have you noticed anything odd, strange, out-of-the-ordinary, or otherworldly going on around here during your looking out?" Buster asked.

"I don't know about otherworldly, but nothing too odd, strange, or out-of-the-ordinary that I know of." Charlie said.

"Just what exactly have you witnessed going on at this library during your reign?" Buster asked.

"What exactly are you trying to find out?" Charlie asked.

"Have you noticed any sort of invasion of privacy around here lately?" Buster asked.

"Look, kid," Charlie began.

"That's Buster Baxter, private detective to you, pal." Buster said.

"I'm kinda busy here, Buster Baxter, private detective." Charlie said, trying to resume shelfing books.

"Okay, Buster, let's go." Miss Turner said, as she grabbed Buster by the shoulder and started to escort him to the door for disrupting others.

"There's something very, very strange going on around here," Buster concluded, as he left the library, "I'm convinced more than ever now that there's a coverup here."

Back at Mighty Mountain, Prunella watched in awe as Marina went about her soccer practice. She never said anything, knowing her friend doesn't like to be fussed over, but Prunella was always impressed with how well Marina was at soccer, a sentiment that was shared by her classmates and teammates, who were also surprised at how well Marina did, inspite of her handicap. Of course, the beeper in her ball helped make it possible for her to play. Still, Marina was walking proof to other students that blind people are just as capable of doing anything other people are. After practice was over, Prunella walked Marina home.

"Now that was intense," Marina said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Here, have some water." Prunella handed Marina her bottle.

"Thanks," Marina said, taking a big gulp, then sighing in relief, "boy, it felt so great to get out and run again today. Thanks for coming over and keeping an eye on things for me, Prunella."

"No problem," Prunella said, "I can do this everyday if I have to."

"Great," Marina said, softly, "because... I have practice again Wednesday and Thursday."

"I'll be there." Prunella said, as she helped Marina onto her front porch.

"Thanks again, Prunella, see you later!" Marina said, as she stepped into her house.

Prunella sighed, feeling she may have taken on too much responsibility, but she didn't want to risk her best friend being harassed anymore than she already has. Looking at her watch, Prunella saw it was almost dinner time, so she went about her way. Once she made it to her house, she saw Buster approaching from the opposite direction.

"Any luck?" Prunella asked.

"No," Buster said, "but I have a feeling we maybe on the verge of uncovering some kind of massive conspiracy, or perhaps something even bigger than all of us!"

"What did you find out?" Prunella asked.

"Miss Turner, and this so called Charlie just gave me the runaround," Buster said, "I'm convinced that there's possibly some kind of coverup for the existence of extra terrestrials who have been sent to earth to study an example of earth creatures, and they settled on your friend."

"You seriously believe that?" Prunella asked, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, I don't know," Buster said, "this case is a little tougher than I thought it was going to be. There must be someway we could get some kind of definite answer, but I don't know what."

Prunella sighed, and looked at her watch again. "Well, I guess we'll just have to try again some other time, I'm going to be late for dinner."

"Aha!" Buster said. "I knew my stomach was trying to tell me something while I was in the library. I better run too. Don't worry, Miss Deegan, Buster Baxter, private detective, will get to the bottom of this!"

Buster ran off for home, while Prunella stepped into her own home, where she found her mother finishing dinner in the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, dear," Mrs. Deegan said.

"Okay, I'm just going to get a glass of juice, I'm parched." Prunella said as she got a glass of juice from the fridge.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Datillo," Mrs. Deegan said, "she called up the library and they said they're going to do all they can to find out who had been molesting Marina."

Prunella promptly choked on her juice, while Mrs. Deegan stepped over and patted her daughter's back to help clear her airwave. "How did you find out about that?!"

"Buster came over here after school to get you," Mrs. Deegan explained, "he told me what you two were doing, so I called Mrs. Datillo to see if Marina was okay, but she didn't know what I was talking about, so a little while later she called back and told me the story and had contacted the library to see what they can do to find out who had been molesting Marina."

"Had been what?" Prunella asked.

"It's when somebody touches somebody else inappropriately, like this person had been doing to Marina," Mrs. Deegan said, "why didn't either of you tell anybody about this?"

"Marina didn't want anybody to know about this..." Prunella began, but before she could finish, the phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID, and saw the name Datillo on it Reluctantly, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"How could you?!" A tearful voice yelled on the other end.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." Prunella stammered.

"How many people have you told?!" Marina wailed.

"Just Buster Baxter," Prunella said, "but then he told my mom..."

"And then she called my mom, and she asked me about what happened, and then she called the library, and now everybody's going to know about what happened!" Marina wailed again, "I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!"

"You don't understand," Prunella struggled to say, "I only asked Buster to help, he actually has a knack for detective work..."

"Look, do me a favor," Marina said, "don't ever call me again, don't ever come to my house again, and if you ever see me, don't even come near me, I don't want ever want to hear from you again!"

"But, Marina," Prunella said, "I was only trying to..."

Marina slammed the phone down.

"... help..." Prunella hung up as well.

Marina threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow to sob. 


	5. The Errors of Our Ways

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 5: The Errors of Our Ways

Things were really quiet in both the Deegan and the Datillo households that evening. After receiving the chewing out she got over the phone, Prunella lost her appetite and asked to be excused. Likewise, Marina had no appetite to speak of either, and also excused herself from dinner. Prunella spent much of the evening sulking up in her bedroom, a part of her felt guilty for betraying Marina's trust, but at the same time, she wished that she could understand that she was only trying to help her in her situation. Marina spent much of the evening up in her room, crying her eyes out, hurting from the sorrow she was feeling over being betrayed by her best friend, and being embarrassed that her secret is now out. There wasn't much sleep to be had that night. Prunella laid awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling, unsure of what do. Marina was lying awake in bed as well, she had wrapped herself in her favorite quilt that she and her mother had made, while running her fingers through a 'Henry Skreever' book to help calm herself down. Mrs. Datillo lightly tapped at the door. "Marina? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Marina said softly.

Mrs. Datillo walked into the room, took the book away, and sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm glad you've had a chance to calm down, Marina, I want to have a discussion with you."

Marina could feel her body seizing up with tension. Mrs. Datillo could feel herself intensify too, she was unsure of where to begin the discussion, there were so many things that needed to be said.

"First things first, "Mrs. Datillo began, "first of all... I'm really, very, very upset, angry, and disgusted to think that somebody was low enough to do something like this to my child." Her voice starting to break a little.

Marina didn't respond to her mother's word, she didn't feel any less pleased about the whole ordeal herself.

"After speaking with Miss Turner this afternoon," Mrs. Datillo continued, "I'm really hoping that we can find out who this... this pervert is... and hopefully put a stop to this so that it won't happen again."

Again Marina did not respond.

"Secondly," Mrs. Datillo added, "I'm also a little upset that you didn't say anything about this, but it certainly does explain why you've been so reluctant to leave this house last week. Why didn't you tell me somebody was harrassing you, Marina?"

Marina finally sighed. "I just didn't want you to make a big deal out of me getting touched by someone, and I wasn't able to know who it is because I can't see."

"But, Marina, I'm your mother," Mrs. Datillo pointed out, "don't you think I would try to help you?"

"I know you would, mom, you always help me" Marina responded, "but I get really embarrassed when you do... it makes me feel like I'm not capable of doing things for myself."

"You are capable of doing things for yourself, sweety," Mrs. Datillo assured her, "and I know you don't like to let your handicap get in the way of things, but you have to face the fact that sometimes you're going to have to rely on others for help, and you should have come to me when someone had been molesting you."

"I just... didn't want this getting out," Marina said, "I don't know want everybody talking about the girl who let herself get touched because she was too blind to see."

"That's silly, Marina," Mrs. Datillo said, "you didn't let yourself get touched... somebody singled you out, for whatever reason... and yes, it may have been because you're blind, but that doesn't mean you let this happen to you, it means whoever's been touching you is a coward, because they know they can probably get away with it since you can't see who's touching you. But they won't get away with it, I'll see to that."

Marina's eyes began to get a little misty, so she wiped them, "it's times like these that I hate that I'm blind."

Mrs. Datillo silently exhaled through her nose. Marina wasn't born blind, however, she did already have incredibly poor vision from the time she was an infant. She wouldn't completely lose her vision until she was four. Although she had become very much adjusted to her handicap since then, there were times where she still wished she wasn't blind, and this was certainly one of those times.

"I wish my eyesight didn't have to go like this." Marina said.

"I know, sweety," Mrs. Datillo said, "the optometrists tried, but your vision was deteriorating far too rapidly, there was nothing they could do to save it."

Mrs. Datillo placed her hand on Marina's, but she was still nervous at physical contact, and was quick to pull her hand away, and tried to roll over, hoping her mother would take the hint that she would rather not continue the discussion.

"Why did this have to happen?" Marina asked.

"It's unfortunate, but it just does," Mrs. Datillo said, "believe it or not, you're not alone, Marina, there are alot of kids out there, all over the world, who have been through what you've been through, and even worse. It shouldn't have to happen at all, but the sad truth is, there's people out there who do things like this to innocent children."

Marina sniffed.

"And I don't believe people would be talking about you," Mrs. Datillo added, "do you think your friends would suddenly be making fun of you, or teasing you over your misfortune? Do you really think that?"

"I don't know..." Marina mumbled in dispair.

"Well, that certainly wasn't the case with Prunella," Mrs. Datillo said, "which brings me to one other thing... I think you were incredibly rude to Prunella on the phone this evening."

Marina rolled back over to face her mother, with a near dumbfounded look on her face.

"That's right, I heard you yelling at her over the phone," Mrs. Datillo said, firmly, "I think it was highly unfair of you to behave that way towards her. I know you didn't want her to, but I'm glad she said something so that action can be taken to put a stop to all this, and I think you should consider yourself very lucky to have her as a best friend, she obviously cares a great deal about you to try and help you, Marina... and has she ever once said or done anything to make fun of you for it?"

"No..." Marina said, softly.

"This will pass soon enough, Marina," Mrs. Datillo assured her.

"Can I stay home from school tomorrow?" Marina asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Datillo said, "you're going to have to face the rest of the world, but like I said, if your friends are really your friends, they won't make fun of you for your misfortune."

Marina leaned back onto her pillow without another word to say. Mrs. Datillo reached over and began running her fingers through her hair. After what she had been going through, Marina nearly flinched at any physical contact extended to her, but this was a feeling that she had enjoyed ever since she was really little, and the more she felt her mother's fingers running through her hair and the tips of her fingernails over her scalp, the calmer she became, and she had remembered how much she loved what warmth and love felt like. Mrs. Datillo continued stroking her daughter's scalp until she fell asleep, she pulled the covers up, kissed her forehead, turned off the lights, and left the room. As Marina slept, she could hear the words of early being repeated in her head, she could hear her mother telling her that she was fortunate to have a friend as caring as Prunella, she could hear Prunella telling her that she should tell her mom about what was happening to her, she could hear her mother telling her that Prunella never teased her about her situation, and she could hear Prunella telling her how friends are there to help each other when they need it. Finally, Marina could hear her own words as she yelled at Prunella on the phone that she doesn't want to hear from her ever again. Marina immediately awoke from her sleep, struck with guilt. After sleeping on it, as well as another discussion from her mother, Marina left her house a little before she normally would have for school. Knowing Prunella is not much of an early riser, she thought she would catch her for a moment before school started to talk things over. When she arrived at the Deegan house, Marina found out that Prunella had already left for Lakewood, though Mrs. Deegan expressed her condolenses to Marina for her recent ordeal. At Lakewood, Arthur and Buster were conversing by their lockers.

"So, how's the case coming along?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Buster said, "I have the sinking feeling that I'm traveling around in crop circles."

"Buster Baxter!" A voice shrieked, as Buster saw Prunella storming towards him. "Why did you tell my mom about what we were doing for Marina?!"

"I didn't!" Buster said.

"Don't give me that," Prunella said, "I got home last night, and she told me you dropped by my house and told her what we were doing!"

"I just mentioned it, I didn't tell her," Buster insisted, "I thought she already knew because she's your mom!"

"She didn't already know, it was supposed to be a secret," Prunella said, "haven't you ever kept secrets from your mom?!"

"Are you kidding?" Buster asked. "She's a newspaper reporter, she has a way of getting the truth out of you!"

Prunella groaned, "I should have known you couldn't keep a secret... I should have asked Fern to help me, she probably could have kept this a secret."

"I didn't know that your mom didn't know!" Buster insisted.

"Well, because of you, my mom called Marina's mom, and Marina's mom found out what's been going on, so now I've lost my best friend because she thinks I've betrayed her!" Prunella said.

"I didn't mean to do that, Prunella..." Buster said, apologetically, "maybe I could talk to her?"

"You've done enough, Buster," Prunella said, as she walked off for her classroom, "besides, they called the library, and they're going to take care of the situation."

"So, I take it this case has something to do with Marina?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah..." Buster sadly said, "oh, Arthur, this is bad... I may have just blown this case because of my big mouth. I wish there was something I could do to make up for it..."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

Buster pondered for a moment. "Actually... I think I may have an idea..." After school that day, Buster stopped by the library again to speak to Miss Turner, "so I got to thinking, there must have been other people here at the library other than charlie while you were gone, if you could look on your computer, and see who has been here checking out books during that time, we could ask those people if they saw anybody bothering Marina."

"We're considering doing that," Miss Turner said, as she checked the computer system, "we don't see alot of visitors these days anymore, but surly there has to be somebody who's been here who may have seen something."

"Where is Charlie, anyway?" Buster asked.

"He's working his second job," Miss Turner said, "when he's not working here, he also delivers mail and packages for the post office."

Prunella sadly trudged home, little knowing that Marina was already waiting for her up in her room. Mrs. Deegan helped her upstairs, and kept her company while they waited for Prunella to return. Prunella reached the top of the stairs, and was surprised to find Marina sitting at her table. Mrs. Deegan excused herself so the two girls could talk in privacy. The two girls remained silent for awhile, until Prunella finally mustered up words to say.

"I was only trying to help, Marina." Prunella softly admitted.

"I know you were," Marina said, just as softly, "I'm sorry I snapped at you the way I did last night, Prunella."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Marina," Prunella said, "I betrayed your trust, when I should have just left well enough alone."

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now." Marina said.

"So... how did you mom react when my mom called her?" Prunella asked.

"She asked me about what had been happening when I got home from soccer practice," Marina said, "and I told her the truth... she just started crying... I've never heard my mom cry before... I didn't know what else to do or say, and I couldn't help but cry too."

"Has the library found out anything yet?" Prunella asked.

"Not that I know, I came here after school so I could talk to you." Marina said.

"Nobody at your school said anything, did they?" Prunella asked.

"I haven't heard anything," Marina said, "but that doesn't mean they're not talking about it behind my back."

Prunella hung her head in shame. It would be bad enough having other kids talk about Marina behind her back, but it would be even worse that Marina never could tell because of her blindness. "I'm so sorry, Marina."

"I'm sorry, too," Marina said, "Prunella? I don't want you to stop being my friend."

"I don't want to stop being your friend." Prunella said.

Marina stood up and reached her arms out, while Prunella stepped over to embrace her. Both girls started shedding tears as they tightly held onto one another. A moment later, they broke away.

"Prunella?" Marina asked.

"Yeah?" Prunella responded.

"Until all of this blows over..." Marina began, "would you... would you still drop by whenever I have soccer practice?"

"Are you kidding?" Prunella asked. "I love watching you practice, you're great!"

Marina smiled as she and Prunella embraced one another once more. 


	6. Turning Around

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 6: Turning Around

The following day at Lakewood Elementary, Prunella placed her bookbag into her locker, and as she was grabbing her textbooks for class, Buster approached her.

"Please, Prunella," Buster pitifully said, "please forgive me, I didn't know your mom didn't know about what happened to Marina!"

"It doesn't even really matter now, Buster," Prunella said, shutting her locker, "it's pretty much all squared away now."

"So... are you and Marina friends again?" Buster asked.

Prunella nodded. "Yes. Yes, we are."

"Oh, good!" Buster said, "I've made a little bit of progress in the case."

"You might as well give it a rest, Buster," Prunella said, as she started to walk towards her classroom, "the library is pretty much handling the situation at this point."

"I know, hear me out," Buster said, "I stopped by the library yesterday after school, and suggested that Miss Turner check the system, see who checked out books during the time, and contact them to see if they witnessed anybody bothering Marina, and she said they were looking into it."

Prunella paused, before squeezing inbetween her eyes. "That's probably what the library would do, but this is really going to make Marina feel even worse knowing Miss Turner is calling up random people asking them if they saw anybody touching her."

"We need to find out who did this!" Buster insisted.

"I know," Prunella said, "I just wisht he situation hadn't gotten so out of hand as it has."

Meanwhile at Mighty Mountain Elementary, Marina was about to meet an unexpected fate, as she felt the brail numbers on the locker doors until she found hers. She unlocked her laser lock, and also placed her bookbag into her locker, but she heard a familiar voice call out her name, that same familiar voice that always grated inside her mind. Penelope confronted Marina at her locker.

"What's the big idea, being a snitch?" Penelope asked.

"What are you talking about?" Marina asked, in no mood for conversing with Penelope.

"Oh, I know you're blind, but you don't have to act stupid!" Penelope said.

Marina slammed her locker shut, "will you just stop making fun of my blindness?!"

"Miss Turner called us up yesterday afternoon," Penelope said, "asking if I knew anything about anybody bothering you at the library last week."

Marina groaned, "it's not about you causing me to trip down those steps, Penelope, this is an entirely different matter."

"Yeah, like what?" Penelope asked.

Marina sighed, "if you must know, somebody's been molesting me. And I suppose it would be a really big joke to you, wouldn't it? 'Oh, Marina's blind, she can't see who's touching, she's the perfect target, now that's comedy!'" Marina grabbed her walking stick and stormed off for her classroom.

Penelope froze, beginning to become overcome with feelings of guilt and remorse. She thought making cracks about Marina's handicap, and causing her to trip and fall was a way of getting a quick laugh at someone else's expense, but the idea of somebody actually using Marina's disadvantage to their own advantage to do such a thing made even Penelope feel bad. She turned and called out for Marina again, though Marina kept walking down the corridor, on the verge of a mental and emotional breakdown, but Penelope chased after her. After stopping her, Marina felt like she was about to finally blow her cork, but instead, felt the backside of Penelope's hand lightly tap her upper arm. Now she was confused.

"I'm sorry." Penelope said.

Marina paused for a moment. "Really?"

"Really," Penelope said, "I'm sorry."

Marina felt around until she grabbed Penelope's hand, and the two shook on it. "Thanks, Penelope."

Through-out the week, word of Marina's molestation did spread, just as she wished would not happen, but like her mother had told her, the reactions from her friends and classmates were not poking fun at her for allowing herself to get molested because they could get away with it since she can't see, rather, they were of sympathy and condolenses. Under other ordinary circumstances, Marina always hated when people would feel sorry for her, because she felt people shouldn't feel that way just because she's blind, though this time, she genuinely appreciated the condolenses from her peers, and was glad that she never had to endure any ridicule or embarrassement over what happened, though she still wished it hadn't gotten out the way it has, she never was one to like being the center of attention for any reason. As promised, Prunella dropped by the Mighty Mountain soccer field after school on the days Marina had soccer practice, and the two would walk home together. At the library, Miss Turner was not making much progress. So few people visited the library the previous week, and those she spoke to hadn't noticed anyone bothering Marina in any way or form. The only lead Miss Turner did receive was one visitor, who happened to also go to Mighty Mountain, but did not personally know Marina, had noticed on the day she was working on her laptop, she was waving her walking stick around in the air around where she was sitting, but he did not know what she was doing, and he didn't notice anyone who had been near her. It was a dead end, and it was discouraging for everybody.

Another Saturday afternoon came, and Prunella wandered the streets of Elwood City by herself. Buster caught up with her.

"Hey, Prunella," Buster greeted her, "has the library made any progress?"

"Not that I've heard," Prunella said, "I think this whole situation is finally taking a toll on Marina."

"Where is she, anyway?" Buster asked.

"I called her this morning and asked if she wanted to do anything today," Prunella said, "but she just wants to keep to herself."

Prunella and Buster continued walking a little ways until Prunella spotted Charlie at the other end of the street, dressed in a blue uniform, and carrying a satchel of mail that he was slipping into residents' mailboxes.

"Is that Charlie?" Prunella asked. "What is he doing delivering mail?"

"It's his second job," Buster explained, "Miss Turner told me he divides his time working for the library and working for the post office."

Charlie continued on his route down the street, while Prunella and Buster pressed on with their walk, eventually approaching one another.

"Hey, kids!" Charlie greeted them.

"I didn't know you also worked for the post office, Charlie." Prunella said.

Charlie sighed as he reached into his satchel for more mail, "it's the times, Prunella. Having just a job nowadays isn't enough for some people to live on, sometimes it requires two or more just to make ends meet."

"That's what my mom says," Buster said, "working for the paper, they see all kinds of stories from all over the country of people working more than one job just to pay their bills, and even then, they still don't have enough money to eat!"

"I sure do feel sorry for you kids today," Charlie said, "you may have care free lives with no responisibilities now, but wait till you grow up, and you see how bad it is... and as bad as it is now, I'd hate to see how worse it'll be in another five or ten years."

Charlie put the envelopes with the address numbers on them into the corresponding mailbox, but as he did, Prunella happened to notice the blemish he had on his hand. Suddenly, she remembered what Marina had told her about feeling a small mole on the hand of whoever was touching her when she tried grabbibg his hand. Prunella let out an audible gasp.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, I just, uh..." Prunella began, trying to think of a coverup, "I just now happened to remember Buster wanted me to help him proofread his latest movie review for the Buster Scale!"

"Huh?" was Buster's only response, until Prunella lightly kicked his foot, "oh, yeah, right, I never was all that good at spelling."

"Come on, Buster," Prunella said, taking Buster by the hand, and running off with him, "we better get that finished before your deadline is up!"

Charlie watched in confusion as the two ran off before continuing with his route.

"I haven't even written this week's review, Prunella!" Buster said, as he continued running behind Prunella.

"Nevermind that, come on, we gotta hurry!" Prunella said.

"Where are we going?" Buster asked.

"I'll explain in a minute!" Prunella said. Moments later, Prunella and Buster ran up to the Datillo house. Prunella frantically banged on the door, and rang the bell. "Hello? Hello? Hello-hello-hello! Anybody? Hello!"

Mrs. Datillo dashed for the door, "Prunella? What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk to Marina, right now, it's urgent!" Prunella said.

More minutes later, Prunella, Buster, and the Datillos were back at the library, where they were relaying their information to Miss Turner, who was in a whirlwind. "This is shocking," said Miss Turner, in disbelief, "Charlie is such a kind and considerate young man to think he would do anything like this."

"Are you saying you don't believe us, Miss Turner?" Mrs. Datillo asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'm just in shock at the moment..." Miss Turner leaned over the counter, "Marina? I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you, but how can you possibly be sure that Charlie is the one who did it?"

"I'm not," Marina admitted, "but the one day I was here last week working on my laptop, and I felt somebody touching my hair, I reached behind my head and grabbed ahold of a hand before it quickly pulled away, and I could feel a small mole or something on that hand."

"And Buster and I just saw Charlie out delivering mail," Prunella added, "and as he was sticking mail into a box, I noticed he has a small mole on his hand."

Buster's detective instincts kicked into high gear, "And don't you find it a little peculiar that Charlie says he never noticed anything unusual happening, even though with him being in charge around here, he probably would have seen at least something?"

"Well, we're just going to have to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. Come with me, please." Miss Turner lead the group down a corridor into the employees' lounge. "Please have a seat, while I make a phone call."

Buster grabbed a seat in a big easy chair that was off in a corner, while Mrs. Datillo, Marina, and Prunella all sat down on a leather sofa. Miss Turner returned to the front counter, where a visitor was waiting to check out a couple of books, though she excused herself to make the call. While on another street, Charlie was still emptying his satchel of mail, when he heard his cellphone ringing, he pulled it out of his back pocket to answer. "Hello?"

"Charlie, this is Paige Turner," Miss Turner said, "are you about finished with your route for the day?"

"Yes, ma'am, just about, I've got a couple of more streets, and then that'll be it for today." Charlie said.

"Fine," Miss Turner said, "when you're finished, I'll need you to come in on an urgent matter."

"I'll be there." Charlie said.

"Thank you." Miss Turner hung up, and tended to the visitor at the counter. Shortly thereafter, she returned to the employees lounge, "Charlie is finishing up his mail route, he should be here in a little while, and hopefully, we can get all of this squared away."

Marina was beginning to feel overwhelmed again. Nervous at the prospect of confronting her possible molester, she grew sick to her stomach, as she leaned against her mother's shoulder. "I want to go home," she mumbled.

Prunella leaned over, placing her hands on Marina's shoulders, "But, Marina, we're about to finally put a stop to all of this."

"Don't worry, sweety," said Mrs. Datillo, as she gently petted her daughter's head, "this will all be over soon enough."

"I'm awfully sorry about all of this, Marina," Miss Turner offered, "hopefully we can get to the bottom of this, put a stop to it, and finally bring you some closure."

All Marina could do was sigh. 


	7. The Confrontation

Prunella the Bodyguard Chapter 7: The Confrontation

After a wait that felt like hours, Charlie had finally arrived at the library, at per the request of Miss Turner. Knowing the request was urgent, Charlie didn't bother returning home to change out of his postal uniform, and arrived at the library as he was. Upon arriving, he found Miss Turner checking out a book for a visitor at the front counter.

"I got here as quick as I could," Charlie told her.

"Very well." Miss Turner said, he she handed the young visitor her book and card and informed her it would be due back in three weeks. After leaving, Miss Turner focused her attention on Charlie, "we'll just step into the employees longue."

"If this is about that coffee machine," Charlie began, "I've tried my best to fix it, but it seems to still want to leak."

"It's nothing like that," Miss Turner said, bringing Charlie into the employees lounge.

Once they stepped inside, Mrs. Datillo was quick to slip her arms around Marina, holding onto her tightly, while Prunella also shifted her position as if to block Marina.

"Oh, hello everyone," greeted Charlie, only to be met with three pairs of leery eyes and one blank stare, "is... there a problem?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Miss Turner said, shutting the door behind her, "Charlie, I believe you know Marina Datillo?"

"Yes, I believe we were acquainted last week when she and Prunella were checking out J.R. Ticklepenny's new book." Charlie said.

As every agonizing second passed, Marina felt closer and closer to a complete mental shut down, feeling almost like dead weight as she leaned against her mother.

"You know we've been working on trying to track down who molested her through-out the week before." Miss Turner reminded him.

"Any luck?" Charlie asked.

"Why did you molest my daughter?!" Mrs. Datillo finally blurted out.

"Me?!" Charlie asked, as his fingertips met the middle of his chest, "you think I'm the one who molested Marina?!"

Buster intently studied the scene that was unfolding in the room.

"Did you molest her, Charlie?" Miss Turner pressed.

"Where did any of you get an idea like that?" Charlie asked, "this is a very serious accusation! And in this case, very hard to prove."

"How so?" Miss Turner asked.

"Well, she is blind, after all," Charlie reminded everyone.

"And is that why you chose her as your victim?!" Mrs. Datillo asked, while Marina squinted her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, wishing to be anywhere in the world but there. "You think because she can't see you touching her that you can get away with it?!"

"What proof do you have that I did it?" Charlie asked. "Besides, you just said so yourself, she can't even see who's been touching her!"

"You want proof?" Prunella asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "tell us, Charlie, what's that on your left hand? In between your knuckles?"

Charlie examined his left hand, looking at the small mole in between his knuckles. "It's just a little mole. I've been meaning to get it taken off forever."

"Don't change the subject, Charlie." Miss Turner said.

"I was just answering Prunella's question," Charlie insisted, before returning his attention to Prunella, "so I have a little mole on my left hand. What about it?"

"Marina said she felt a small mole on the hand of whoever was touching her last week." Prunella said.

Charlie began running the fingers of his right hand over the knuckles and moles of his left hand, "well, that could all be just a coincidence."

"It could be, but is it?" Prunella asked.

Buster's detective instincts weren't just kicked into high gear at this point, they were running overdrive as he hopped out of his seat, "does anybody else besides me in this room see the peculiarty of the situation?"

"Now is not the time for this, Buster..." Prunella moaned, burying her face into the palm of her hand.

"No, I'm serious..." said Buster in an uncharacteristically serious manner, as he approached Charlie, "Charlie? Have you been listening to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, while raising an eyebrow, and adjusting his glasses.

"You've been asked a simple yes or no question, Charlie..." Buster said, pacing back and forth like a professional interogator, "but rather than answering yes or no, you seem to have some kind of essay answer for these yes or no questions."

Charlie darted his eyes towards Miss Turner, who simply kept glaring at him the whole time.

"Secondly," Buster continued, "you seem to keep returning to the same subject... the fact that Marina is blind... emphasizing that because she's blind, she can't see who's touching her..."

The more Buster spoke, the look on Prunella's face slowly shifted from annoyed to impressed.

"Which also leads us to something else," Buster persisted, "in addition to calling attention to Marina's blindness, you also keep saying that because of that, that the accusations against you would be hard to prove."

Charlie finally offered Buster an argument, "Well, as a detective," he said, as if mocking Buster's private detective facade, "you should know that people are innocent until proven guilty!"

"Exactly!" Buster said, "so if you're innocent, why do you keep saying we need proof?"

"Yeah," Prunella said, also rising from her seat, while placing her fists on her hips, "and not only that, but I remember you were quick to take notice of Marina being blind when we were in here last week checking out 'Economy Elves'... why do you seem so fascinated with her blindness?"

"And doesn't it seem a little too coincidental that all of this happened while you were in charge around here?" Buster asked, "even though you say you didn't notice anything like that happening?"

"And if you didn't molest her," Mrs. Datillo added, "why do you not just say so, rather than beat around the bush and dance around the questions?"

"Charlie?" Miss Turner finally spoke up again. "All we want to know is whether or not you molested Marina."

Charlie pursed his lips. All but Marina was staring at him, and they were all downright menacing stares. Feeling there were no other options, Charlie finally made his move. He turned around, flung the door open, and dashed down the cooridor. With catlike reflexes, despite being a poodle girl, Prunella gave chase of Charlie, she was determined not to let this man get away with taking advantage of Marina's lack of vision to molest her. Back out in the main area, Charlie raced for the front exit, but thanks to the agility she earned from practicing yoga with her mother for so long, Prunella was able to make a lung for Charlie, grabbing him by his legs, and tackling him to the floor, much to the shock, surprise, and confusion of other visitors in the library. The rest of the party soon followed, as Miss Turner raced for the front counter.

"I'm calling the police right now!" Miss Turner said, as she grabbed the phone, all the while Charlie struggled to free himself from Prunella's grasp, but with her adrenaline racing, she latched onto him with a death grip.

Eventually, Charlie was taken into custody by the ECPD, and taken to their station downtown. After some intense interogration, Charlie finally broke and confessed to being the one who had been molesting Marina. He said he had become fixated and taken an interest to the pretty little blind girl who had been visiting the library, and also confessed that he truely believe with her being blind, he would get away with his actions. It is because of those actions that Charlie had been charged not only with criminal mischief, but the assault and exploitation of a minor, which will lead to his five year prison sentence, and also effectively terminating his employement with both the library and the post office, as now being a registered sex offender, he will not be able to hold down a job in which he may come into contact with children. Likewise, with Elwood City containing alot of families with children, Charlie will also probably have to relocate once he is released from prison, as he will not be allowed to live within 2,000 feet of public schools, parks, or other such places where children would be, all of which are centrally located through-out Elwood City.

After what had happened, Mrs. Baxter was quick to make the story front page news for the Elwood City Times. Prunella and Marina shared a booth with Buster at the Sugar Bowl, while he read over the article to other kids who had gathered around to hear the story.

'Elwood City is a little safer now that one more criminal has been taken off our streets. Twenty-eight-year-old assistant librarian and mail carrier, Charles Jameson, has pleaded no contest to assault and exploitation of a blind minor.'

Marina simply turned her head away from the crowd, even though they all knew of her situation by now.

'Jameson had been running the library during the absence of head librarian, Paige Turner, when the incident was taking place. In just two brief weeks, he was identified as the perpetrator, his daring attempt to evade capture proved to be futile, and Jameson is looking to face a five year prison sentence for his crime.'

The other kids were astounded. Things like this were hardly common in Elwood City.

"Wow, that's pretty crazy," Arthur commented, "I've noticed Charlie working in the library since the beginning of the year, but I never really got to know him... now, I'm kinda glad I didn't."

"What exactly is exploitation, anyway?" Francine asked.

"It's the act of taking advantage of somebody else for one's own benefit." Brain said.

"Well, I don't know what exactly somebody would benefit from in a situation like this," Muffy said, "but my daddy always did say, when you take advantage of somebody else, in the end, you're also taking advantage of your own self."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Muffy admitted, "I think it's part of his car salesman code or something."

"Wait!" Buster interrupted, "I didn't even finish reading the article, this is the best part!"

Buster finished reading the article, which concluded with, 'The mystery case was finally solved and put to rest, thanks to the deligent efforts of Buster Baxter, junior private detective.'

Prunella rolled her eyes. Nevermind the fact she was the one who actually figured out Charlie was Marina's molester after find the mole on his hand that Marina had felt. That didn't stop the other kids from being impressed, however.

"Wow, Buster!" Fern exclaimed, "that was quite a case, congratulations!"

"Yeah, Buster," Francine added, "you've solved some pretty tough cases before, but never a case as big as this."

"I know," Buster said, as he slipped out of the booth and headed for the door, "my mom wants to paste this in our scrapbook!"

The other kids followed Buster out the door, all asking for details on how he managed to solve the case, of which he went on to explain in true Buster fashion. Prunella looked over at her friend.

"Marina?" Prunella spoke up. Marina didn't answer. "Marina?" Prunella lightly tapped Marina's arm, causing her to flinch. It wasn't the discomfort of physical contact that caused her to flinch this time, it was being shocked back to reality after losing herself in a daze of tuning everything else out around her. "Huh?" Was Marina's only response.

"Your froyo is melting." Prunella pointed out.

"Oh." Marina placed a spoonful of her mushy frozen yogurt sundae into her mouth. The frozen treat was something of a comfort food, but at the moment, Marina had no appetite to speak of.

"How do you feel?" Prunella asked.

"Okay," Marina said, "actually, I still feel a little overwhelmed by all of this, even though it's finally over."

"It is finally over," Prunella agreed, "now you've got your life back."

"I know Buster did play a part in identifying Charlie as the one who had been touching me," Marina said, "but you were the one who really figured out it was him and took action. Thanks for all your help, Prunella."

"Hey, what are best friends slash bodyguards for?" Prunella asked.

Marina revealed a smile before returning to her sundae. It would be a gradual process before Marina felt completely comfortable stepping out by herself again, she still continued to feel a little apprehension whenever she was out in public. She wouldn't say anything, but she had the lingering concern in the back of her mind that if something like this happened to her once, it may happen again, but she really had little to worry about. On the afternoons of Marina's soccer practice, Prunella would still drop by, not just to keep an eye on her friend, but also because she loved watching her kick her own handicap where the sun don't shine, whether it was out on the soccer field, or in the gym where she had recently conquered her fear of the uneven bars. The night after the article was published in the paper, Marina was once again sitting up in bed, running her fingers through a 'Henry Skreever' book, and Mrs. Datillo once again tapped lightly at her door, "Marina, are you still awake?"

"Yeah." Marina responded.

Mrs. Datillo sat at the edge of Marina's bed once again, "I am certainly glad that this is all over."

"Me too!" Marina concured.

"Five years or not, I hope they put that pervert Charlie away for a long time!" Mrs. Datillo added.

"He did seem like a nice guy when Prunella and I met him that day," Marina admitted, "he even told me his cousin is blind... I guess he could see that I am too, with my cane and Prunella always holding my arm."

Mrs. Datillo added, "I'm still just disgusted that he singled you out for that very reason. That dirty coward, touching my daughter, thinking because you couldn't see him, he could get away with it."

"I'm a little disgusted about it myself, mom." Marina said.

"Well, it's nice that this is over and done with, and I'm glad that we put a stop to this before that creep had the opportunity to do something worse." Mrs. Datillo said.

"What could be worse?" the naive Marina asked, rhetorically.

Mrs. Datillo simply shook her head, "let's not even think about it. I guess you'll feel better about going out again, won't you?"

"Yeah," Marina said, as she sat up, and set her book aside, "I kinda feel safer knowing Charlie's going away, and it'll be nice going outside without having to worry if he's watching me or waiting to touch me again.

"And how are you with physical contact now?" Mrs. Datillo asked.

Marina paused in silence briefly, "Okay, I guess. I still feel a little uneasy about it, since I may not know who maybe touching me... I know your touch, and I know Prunella's touch, but if somebody each were to tap my shoulder or something, I might get a little nervous... but I think I'll get over it soon enough. So, I think I'm doing okay."

"Good," Mrs. Datillo said, "are you doing okay enough that I can have a hug?"

Marina smiled as she crawled over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her, while Mrs. Datillo did the same, gently rocking her daughter, "Oh my beautiful baby girl..."

"Mom..." Marina groaned, "I'm nine years old, I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my baby." Mrs. Datillo told Marina, prompting the two to share a chuckle.

The end. 


End file.
